The Munching Session
by Soncnica
Summary: Dean gets munched on by a couple of ghouls.
1. Chapter 1

**Emerald-Water ****aka Bug made me do it **_giggles _**and don't listen to her if she tells you otherwise, she lies!**_ runs away giggling  
_

**The parts Emerald-Water wrote are in **_**italics**_** and what I wrote is in normal writing. The parts are separated by a line, and if you see SNSN, that just marks a change in time or POV. You'll see what I mean when you start reading the story. **

**We own nothing. And all the spelling/grammar mistakes are ours. Sorry. This was written just for fun, like a round robin kinda deal... because Bug gets bored easily and I'm... just there! **_hugs_

**Enjoy…**

**--- **

**Chapter 1: **

A gasp from his brother had Sam almost crashing the car into a ditch.

"Dean…"

He turned around in the small space of the Impala and took a quick glance at Dean. Sweat was running in dirty little lanes down his temple, his cheek was blushed to the point of being almost purple, glazed eyes that held nothing but confusion and pain; the green was gone, replaced with blackness and wetness that held to the corners of his eyes.

How the hell did they end up like this again!? Oh right... the ghouls!

----------

_Three days! Three freaking__ days since his brother vanished! He could just kill the jerk. No, he'll probably hug him first, all chick-flick-moments be damned. And then maybe kill him._

_His flashlight was bobbing up and down as he moved quickly and efficiently, searching for the right mausoleum. The light was running over letters engraved in stone as he skimmed the names, the beam freezing when it finally settled over the right one. Wassili Stryskowsky._

_His heart suddenly fluttered_. Let him be okay. Let him be alive. Let him be okay. Let him be alive.

_"Dean… please…" the words were a mere whisper when he lifted the crowbar and started to pry the door open.  
It felt like eternity before the gate gave way. Its iron-hinges screeching as he put every ounce of strength into them to force the door open. The moment the gap was big enough, he let the tool fall to the ground and pushed himself through the opening._

_Inside the mausoleum, his senses were immediately assaulted by the awful smell of death and decay. _

----------

The dark was only breached by his flashlight, the beam catching spider webs and dust in the air.  
There was a stony mass of a coffin on his left, decorated by some sculptures... heads, bones and flowers. Sam walked further into the tall dark space, scrunching up his nose when the smell hit him. He would gag, but he was so used to this… this smell of death, that he just walked further in, not paying any attention on anything other then 'FIND DEAN'.  
His sneakers grazed something soft, when he took another step and the door behind him closed shut, making him turn around in a jump. He was alone in an utterly dark mausoleum.  
He clenched his jaw, teeth banging together. _His brother is a fool._ He breathed deeply and noticed a slight breeze coming from somewhere. The air was fresh, enveloping itself around his feet, gliding up to his chest, his head and he could smell it... it smelled of late night freshness.  
It cut into him more then the foul smell of decay and death did...

----------

_Dean'__s breath caught in his throat, when a harsh sound disrupted the silence and he flinched, regretting the movement immediately. For a moment he tried to remember why everything hurt so much and as the memory of the past couple of days rushed back, he made a soft keening sound._

Are they back already? Was it time again for them to feed?

_He felt his heartbeat speed up, when he remembered the first time they feasted on him._

SNSN

It was dark all around him, a cold surface below him, cutting into his back... and a chatter... sounding almost critter like... and the swish shwoosh of something near his nose, making the hair on his arm stand up... and then there was a sharp nerve cutting pain that went right through his arm down to the tip of his toes...

"Aaaaaahhhhh!!", he screamed over the: "We'll eat you nice 'n slow, savor your taste...mmmm and what a fine taste you have."  
He screamed again when hot lips melted onto his forearm.

----------

_Did he just hear a small whim__per? Keeping still and quiet, Sam tried to hear it again, moving his flashlight in a big circle. But everything remained silent. Sam started forward again, only to stop with a shudder as he stepped onto something soft; trying to keep down the little food he had managed to eat for lunch._

_He knew what he'd find, as he slowly moved the thin beam of light toward his foot. He stood in a gory mass of a half decomposed human arm. Following the limb, he found the rest of the poor bastard, lying hidden behind another stone coffin. And there was more._

_He started to breathe heavily through his mouth, as the beam of the flashlight showed him the opening in the mausoleum's wall built of ashlar masonry. Another rotten corpse was lying there; as if the human had tried to crawl away the moment death took him. Moving closer, Sam crouched in front of the small opening, bitter bile accumulated in the back of his throat as the smell doubled. Tilting his head, he aimed the beam of the flashlight through the small opening, heart suddenly beating a mile a second._

_There… in there were another dozen of corpses, some only skeletons, flesh long ago rotten, others killed fairly recently._

_He slowly bent forward, to all fours ready to crawl through the gap. The sudden, hoarse scream of his name caught him totally off guard..._

----------

The pain was spreading, going to his other arm too... it hurt, it burned, it felt as if he was being flayed alive! He screamed some more when another saliva slicked lips attached themselves to his arm. He could feel blood bubbling up to the surface, he could hear sucking noises like someone was sucking the last drop of juice out of a glass... and then someone bit into his flesh... he yelled the only word still available to his mind: "Sam!!!"

----------

_Sam stood there, thunderstruck. Helpless. Hopeless. Staring at the body littered ground and the eight tunnels connecting the huge cave he crawled in__to._

_In one of them he'll find his brother. Problem was, he didn't know if there were still any ghouls left alive. And who'd be faster. The ghouls or him?_

_That moment another scream echoed through the cave. Weaker, more a sob then a yell._

_Sam closed his eyes; concentrating on his hearing as the yell ebbed away into whimpers and only silence remained._

_Decision made, he took the third tunnel and hurried down the crooked path. Deeper into the belly of the earth._

----------

They were here again; he could smell them in the pitch blackness that he was in. That foul smell of death and decaying. He was used to the smell, but not so close to his nostrils... the smell burned his nose when he inhaled.  
"Guh, you smell, you sonsofbitches." he panted out through the pain in his arms. He knew that, even if he couldn't see them they were bleeding, thin, pale, fleshless creatures. And he knew that he was bleeding too… not massively, but enough... they must have a plan for him or else they would bleed him dry in seconds.  
This... this was so not good.

----------

_It was hungry. No, it was starving. And it hurt. And it was angry. Stopping in front of the human on the ground it sniffed, inhaling deeply the scent of pain, and fear, and blood... and... something else. Soon the human will be dead. It could smell the death that already lingered around the man._

_It could hear him say something almost incoherently and snickered._

_Bending over him, it stopped near the human's ear, breathing softly into it._

_"He's here... your brother. We could smell him the moment he stepped into our home, ya know? I hope he's as tasty as you," the ghoul laughed, "It's time to feed again..."_

_With that it bend forward, pushed away the remains of the humans shirt, feeling him try to fight back feebly. It laughed as it pinned the right hand to the ground easily, its tongue sneaking out, licking over the man's side, stopping on the soft flesh, right below the ribs and as it felt its hunger grow, it couldn't hold back any longer and bit, feeling the flesh give way under the force of the attack. It felt the human buck under it, and its left hand pushed him back to the ground, could hear the hoarse scream of: "Sam!!" and knew the scream would lure the brother here. Another feast. Blood tasting so sweet and strong.  
_

_Its head came back up, tongue sneaking out to lick the blood from its lips, before it bend forward again to inflict another wound. Felt the movements of its prey weaken as it sucked and licked and groaned. It was hungry. The time of abstinence was over._

----------

There were teeth in his arm, sunk deep into his flesh and Dean tried to shake the mouth off, but found his arm immobile... held down to the cold ground by a strong bony hand, long slim fingers wrapped around his bicep.  
There was another mouth sucking out his blood on his other arm, right where his elbow bends... he felt cold there.  
Another finger was poking at his neck, just where his shoulder meets his neck... he felt hot there, like molten lava spilling over his skin, over his flesh.  
And that wasn't even the worst of it… there was a finger, a long thin finger slicing up his forehead... if he didn't know better; he would think they were trying to scalp him.  
His eyes were starting to water and he screamed. Screamed so loud and wanted to trash and writhe on the floor, but he was held down... unable to move more then his eyes... he panted and screamed... and soon he couldn't even breathe anymore, because the screaming took away his breath.  
And the teeth sunk deeper into his skin, the mouth sucked harder, the finger poked deeper and the finger at his forehead sliced longer._  
_  
----------

_It knew its brother had laid the trap for the other human. It could smell him, rich and new and fresh... fresh meat. No__t rotten and sick and drying meat. Fresh and juicy and... its heart started to beat faster when it could hear his pounding foot-steps. He was coming... and then it was over him, tackling him to the ground._

_Relishing in the sudden feeling of shock that rippled off him. Awwww, it loved this. The smell and taste of adrenaline and blood. Their prey's fight. _

"_Dean!" the boy screamed, but it just smiled down at him.  
_

_It could hear its brother feed. The smell of the other one's – Dean, is it? - blood, made it almost loose control. But hard hands around its wrist suddenly took it by surprise. It hissed in annoyance, its claw hitting his – Sam, right? - face and it felt the soft skin give away... like his brother's... and its eyes almost rolled back in its head at the smell._

_Sweet... even sweeter then the other one's... with a fierce pull - it didn't even care that his fingernails scratched its skin - it freed itself of his grip, grabbing for his wrists instead, pinning them over his head, as its head bent, its tongue sneaking out, and it tasted him._

_"Ahhh, my sweet darling... my sweet, sweet darling..." it smacked its lips, its fingers closing even harder around his wrists as he tried to buck it off of him._

_His pulse was racing under its palms._

_"We have waited for you. God, you're even tastier then your brother..."_

_Then with a hoarse growl it lost control, bending down, to Sam's shoulder, not caring that clothes obscured the skin as it bit down hard on his collarbone... it could feel the man's breath stop the moment its sharp teeth broke the skin._

_It grinned as he tried to stifle a scream, while it started to feed on him._

_Down the tunnel a small shuffling noise and a low whimper told it, its brother was feeding too. Soon enough their old prey would be completely dry._

_But now they had the brother. And the boy would pay for killing their other siblings..._

----------

It was pain. It was pain that sliced his body from up to down, left to right. It was the ghoul chewing on his flesh and blood that made him scream himself hoarse. It was the ghoul's teeth in his arm, the ghoul's fingernail on his forehead that made his mind almost loose contact with the world of the dark room.

But it was his brother's scream of his name that made him gasp for air again, when he thought that he would drown in the foul smell of the tomb forever.

The ghoul was busy with munching on his arm and Dean gathered all his remaining strength, pulled it from deep down inside of himself, from a place where pain was just a word, where blood loss had no meaning and yelled: "You sonofabitch!" and rose up and pushed the ghoul off of his arm.

Dean is strong, he knows he is, but hearing his little brother's scream like that, in pain and agony, anger and fierceness … made him a hundred times stronger then he is in a normal situation.

The ghoul was thrown across the room, hitting its back into the stone wall.

"Sam!!!"

He screamed for his brother when he got his voice back in order, and blinked to get the world back in focus. The ghoul was standing up, shaking its head, ready for attack if it baring its teeth was any indication.

"Sam!!!"

Dean yelled again, hoping probably beyond hope that his little brother is near and able to come help him.

----------

_Something changed. It could feel it. Slowly it withdrew from its prey, looking down at him. The human was barely conscious. _

_Its head jerked around as the noise of fighting drifted over to it and its face scrunched up into a sneer. _

_Damn human! Its brother would take care of him for good this time, but before it turned back to its new toy a yell reverberated through the tunnel. _

"_Sam!!!" _

_It hissed in annoyance but stopped and whirled back around as it caught a small movement out of the corner of its eyes. _

_It didn't finish the move. The sharp blade of a machete cut through its neck, severing its head off its body in a clean cut. _

_With a stumble Sam came panting to his feet, feeling wobbly and lightheaded._

"_Sam!!!" _

_The scream sounded so close now, Sam almost sobbed in relief. Keeping the machete in his left hand, the arm that wasn't burning in a fierce fire, he moved fast now. _

_Dean was there and alive. Finally he had found his brother and he wouldn't loose him now. Not again. _

----------

The ghoul started to approach him; all teeth and fingers stretching in front of it, wanting to reach him… cut him open and eat him.

Dean rolled over, got up on his feet just in time to step aside from the approaching fingernails of the ghoul, trying to cut into his face.

Dean panted; a need to get away, to survive, to get back to Sam driving him forward into the ghoul, crashing chest to chest into it, sending both of them stumbling back into the wall. Dean could feel something break in the ghoul's back, something snapping in two. But he knew that no matter how damaged the ghoul would get, it wouldn't die… not until it lost its head.

The ghoul stunk… the smell of rotting flesh was so strongly invading Dean's nostrils, he lost his ability to think for a second and then when he felt the ghoul's hands reach up to his neck, he fought with his legs, kicking and hitting the ghoul's shins and knees.

The ghoul went down after four kicks… it stayed down just as long for Dean to step back, asses his situation and look around the place.

There was nothing in the room that could serve as a machete or a knife or some other device with which he could chop off his enemy's head. There was nothing… but there has to be something. It just has to be. He wasn't that unlucky, damnit.

He scanned the dark room, finding only stone walls and ground. But there was something shining there in the corner. Right there… right there, only a few steps away from where he was standing.

He was hit. Hit hard, right into his side… the ghoul knocked him on the ground as he was tall and wide, his hip hitting the hard ground: "Aaaagghhhh!!!"

He managed to keep his head above the ground, managed to roll over and kick the ghoul in its family jewels. The ghoul snarled, showed its bloody teeth and Dean tried really hard not to throw up, because he knew that was his own blood dripping down its teeth.

"You thought you'd get away, hmmm?!"

"Well…"

Dean reached his hand behind his body, up above his head, stretched his fingers as far as they would go and found what he was looking for. He touched the wooden hilt of it with his ring finger and pulled it forward until he could get a firm hold of it.

"… yeah," Dean grunted, "yeah 'm gonna get away from here, you sonofabitch. But you ain't gonna go anywhere anymore."

He raised his machete, and swung it towards the ghoul's forehead.

The shiny machete hit something bone like in the ghoul's head and its blade got stuck somewhere between the ghoul's eyes, probably splitting its nose in two too.

Something slimy dropped on Dean's chin; he really hoped it wasn't the ghoul's... blood or something even more: "Eww…"

When the body fell down on Dean, he groaned in disgust and rolled away from under it.

"Gross…" he mumbled while getting up on his feet.

"You okay?!" Sam's voice, when it cut through Dean's foggy mind, was like a breath of fresh air.

"Awesome."

----------

_He __saw it coming the moment he saw Dean. Even the question of if he was okay wasn't necessary. _

_Dean looked like crap. _

_Bites, cuts and bruises were covering each and every part of Dean's skin, few of them older, already yellowish, while a lot were purple or black looking. The bite marks had all drawn blood. _

_The cut on Dean's forehead was bleeding, blood running down the side of his face and a deep wound on his side was glistening wetly. _

_His brother's shirt was gone, leaving him without protection against the cold air and Sam could see the shivers running through Dean's body from where he stood. _

_The second Dean's 'Awesome'__ left his mouth; he was starting to sway heavily, turning another shade of pale as he blinked heavily to clear his vision. _

_Sam was on the move again, running forward, catching Dean when he fell. _

_He howled in pain as he jarred his hurt shoulder, not able to keep them both on their feet, he only managed to break Dean's fall, going down with him. _

_Trembles run through Dean's body as Sam held on, feeling the coldness of his sibling's skin. _

"_Shit!" he whispered._

"_C'mon Dean! Don't do this. Stay awake. We have to get you outta here. Dean! Stay awake!" _

---------

He placed his brother between his legs; his chest to Dean's back, hoping that would make him get some leverage when he would try to get up. He pulled his knees up, bracketed Dean between them: "Dean, come on now…" pushed his arms underneath Dean's armpits and slowly started to rise up. It was a painful process, getting up while hauling his boneless brother with him… but he did it. He wanted to pump his hands in the air in a small sign of victory, but he had his hands full of his big brother's almost lifeless body.

"Dean, come on. Wake up."

He whispered into his brother's ear, sighing into it when Dean didn't make any sign of waking up.

"Dean!"

He tried with a yell but that didn't get him anything either.

He started to walk Dean over to the door, stepping over the ghoul's head. He dragged Dean with him down the hallway, pushed him over the other dead ghoul's body, up to the main room, where the stench of Dean's blood that was still running from his forehead was really starting to get to Sam.

At least his brother stopped bleeding from everywhere else.

"Dean, we're almost to the car. Hang on."

Sam pushed Dean's body forward, out into the night, out to the car.

SNSN

A gasp from his brother had Sam almost crashing the car into a ditch.

"Dean…"

He turned around in the small space of the Impala and took a quick glance at Dean. Sweat was running in dirty little lanes down his temple, his cheek was blushed to the point of being almost purple, glazed eyes that held nothing but confusion and pain; the green was gone, replaced with blackness and wetness that held to the corners of his eyes.

**---**

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chapter. ****Thank you to all of you who put this story on alert. Hope this won't disappoint. **

**We own nothing and the mistakes are all ours. ****Again… the paragraphs in **_**italics **_**are Emerald-Water's and the other paragraphs are mine. **

**Thank you so much for reading. **

**Enjoy…**

**----------**

"_Dean!" Sam __yelled. He knew the look; knew Dean wasn't really aware of his surroundings. He had to try and calm him down somehow. _

_Stopping the car, he almost stumbled over his own feet in his hurry to get to his brother. _

_Dean's breath was coming out in fast little__ gasps and the moment Sam touched him, his brother lashed out, hitting him with his fist on his own injury. _

_Sam almost puked as hot white pain ran along the bone, rippling down his spine right to his toes. _

_Dean was panicking, not able to make out where he was, not being able to see that he wasn't in the caves anymore. _

_Before his brother got another chance to hit him, Sam crowded in on him wrapping his arms around his brother's flailing arms and held onto him._

_Dean bucked under him, trying to break free, cussing, screaming and as the strength finally left him, a few gut wrenching sobs escaped him. _

_Sam closed his eyes, keeping his hold, arms wrapped around Dean, listening to his brother's hitching breath. _

"_'s okay... you're outta there. You're outta there. Calm down... calm down... shhhhh!" _

----------

He didn't know where he was. He was moving that much he could tell. And he was hurting, and he so didn't want to know that. And the smell was familiar, but he just couldn't point its origin.

And there were hands on him and he fought and struggled and punched something in its guts causing it to yell out. It was a familiar voice, but… things can trick you when you're not what you should be.

The hands were on him again, trying to take a bite out of him, trying to eat him, trying to rip him apart, trying to bleed him, trying to hurt him more then he was hurting now. He lashed out again; whatever it was, it ain't gonna get him. Nothing is ever gonna get him ever again. He needed Sam, he needed to check where Sam was, he needed to go find him, go save him. This wasn't right… Sam wasn't here. There was only pain here.

The hands tightened their grip, got stronger, got fierce, but still remained gentle where they were wrapped around him.

The gentleness scared him out more then the strength did.

And words whispered in his ear spooked him even more, because they were spoken with a familiar voice, a voice he had a desire to hear throughout this entire pain fest, and only now got the chance to hear it.

"'s okay... you're outta there. You're outta there. Calm down... calm down... shhhhh!"

Outta there? Outta where?

"S'm…"

----------

"_S'm..." _

_It was a mere sigh of his name __and after Dean whispered it, Sam felt his brother relax into him. He got through to his brother, brought him back from the edge of darkness. _

_Keeping his hold for another few seconds Sam gently led Dean down again to rest on the makeshift pillow he made out of his coat. _

_Slowly, he crawled backwards and out of the car. _

_His arm was throbbing dully now;__ looking down at the bite he could see it started to bleed again, the imprints of needle-sharp teeth already red and swollen. _

_He needs to hurry to get them both somewhere safe. If his bites were already starting to get infected, he didn't dare to think about Dean's. _

_Getting into the drivers seat, he gunned the engine again, his eyes searching his brother's sleeping form on the backseat. _

_Shaking himself out of the reverie of the past few hours, he pushed the gas pedal down and the Impala shot down the street to its destination. _

----------

The road was passing by, not caring about anything. It was just there, a silent witness to cars going fast as lightning or slow as snails.

Sam was holding his foot on the accelerator as if he didn't know the meaning of the words 'break' and 'slow'. He wanted to get Dean somewhere safe and warm; his brother was looking more and more like death warmed over with every glance he shot his way.

Dean was silent. After the slurred sigh of his name, his brother was silently sleeping in the backseat, not paying attention on what Sam was doing to his baby. If he knew, Sam thought, he would never hear the end of it.

Sam wished Dean would open his mouth and start yelling at him to slow the hell down, or he'll eat dirt.

Sam breathed out and pressed his foot harder on the accelerator.

The sun just illuminated the horizon, when Sam turned sharp left and stopped the car in front of a house.

He just prayed that Bobby was home.

----------

_With the __first step he took, he was suddenly aware of how lightheaded he really was. Stumbling, he gained his footing and held onto the dusty Impala on his way to the backseat. _

_Dean. Needed. Help._

_He felt sweat run down his temples and wondered when it became so warm... cold... warm... getting the car door open, he took a deep breath, fighting the bile that started to suddenly creep up his throat. _

"_God... Dean." he whispered, falling to his knees, his eyes resting on his sibling's bruised and cut up face._

"_What did they do to you?__" _

_Something at his back squeaked, but Sam didn't acknowledge the sound, instead pushing himself back up again, bending forward, his hands working their way under Dean's armpits, gently dragging his brother out from the car's backseat. _

_He didn't have it in him. The moment Dean's weight was in his arms, his knees buckled and he hit the ground hard, keeping the force of the fall from his brother, taking the brunt of it. _

_Pain rippled through his body, and it felt like a fire poker was stuck deep in his collarbone._

_Swallowing on a sob, he tried again, only to fail a second time. _

_With each passing moment despair seemed to get a stronger hold on him and suddenly his mouth was filled with bitter bile. _

_With a retching sound, he let go of Dean and fell to his side to throw up everything he had to eat the past day. _

"_Bobby..." he__ whispered in between retches and as the cramps finally ebbed away, he took a lungful of air and called out as loudly as he could:_

"_Bobby!" _

----------

The bed was warm; he just rolled over to his left side. It was only five in the morning, plenty of time to sleep. Breakfast ain't gonna go anywhere and the cases will wait for another hour or so. No visitors were planned and he could relax his back into the mattress and just sleep away for another hour.

He closed his eyes, wished for dreams to take over; dreams not nightmares, so that he would be able to be passed out for another hour or two, not being able to think about monsters, demons or ghosts.

He was safe in his house. In this room. The many protection symbols better keep him safe otherwise he's gonna have to kick some ass.

He sighed and relaxed back into the bed.

"Bobby…"

He could hear his name being called, but he ignored it. It was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Bobby…"

Okay twice… that's not a game anymore.

He got up from bed, put on his shoes, and stumbled half awake and half asleep to the front door.

Opening it, he saw what he never thought he would see.

Sam puking his guts out, and Dean… all bloody.

----------

"_Bobby..." cool hands were touching his overheated skin. _

"_Damn you boy. What the hell..." _

"_Dean... gotta... help him..." _

"_Sam! Stay awake and tell me what happened. How am I supposed to help!? Goddamn idgit!" _

_The shake he received sent him almost in another puking fit._

"_Goddd__......." he whimpered._

"_Sam..." _

"_Ghouls... Dean's gone... three... days... Bobby... help him..." with that everything around him faded out. _

SNSN

_Bobby watched Sam loose the fight for consciousness. _

"_Damn!" his hands checking for a pulse he found it slightly erratic but steady. Brushing his hand through Sam's hair, he slowly turned around to face Dean. _

_God... this was a mess..._

----------

Dean was bloody all over, his forehead the most obvious bleeding spot, and God only knows where else the boy was loosing blood.

Sam was… the coherent one, but even that lasted for only a few seconds before he got called to the land of no pain.

Bobby ran his hand through his hair.

These boys are gonna be the death of him one of these days.

He hauled Sam up… damn the boy was heavy. When did he get so heavy? The last time, he had to carry-push-slide Sam somewhere, the kid was all skin and bones. But now? Now he was solid muscle and boneless body.

He placed Sam on the living room floor and ran outside to get Dean.

His tired old bones were already starting to ache, but he had to get Dean inside the house too. The boy needed help, needed to be taken care of… and he was the only one there to do it.

Dean wasn't as heavy as Sam was… who'd knew!? With all those burgers he eats.

The thoughts of the boys as youngsters made the trip to the house easier, not so… gloomy.

He placed Dean on the couch next to Sam's lying form and ran his hands through his hair again.

This was so not good. This… this was bad.

Dean was a mess. His clothes or what was left of them were torn, bloody and dirty and Sam… Sam was squinting up at him.

"Sam?"

"Bobby… help Dean, please."

"Yeah, son, I'll… what happened?"

He listened to Sam's story, nodded, winced and hissed at all the right places, all the while running through the rooms getting supplies to help Dean.

----------

_He'__s burning. On fire. Aflame! Someone needs to help him. He wants out. He wants something to drink... something..._

_A sharp pain made him snap his eyes open__ and he blinked, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. _

_He could feel something move inside of him and for a moment he nearly drowned in panic again, flinching away from the pain. _

_But a cool, gentle hand suddenly came to rest on his belly, stopping the movement. _

"_Stay calm. J__ust stitching your side. Gotta stop the bleeding. It got you good there..." a gruff voice told him._

_He could hear something move beside him, and then his wrists were cupped by gigantic hands, immobilizing him further._

"_No..." he whispered brokenly, suddenly feeling them coming back to haunt him. _

"_No..." he repeated, all his muscles tensing._

"_Please, no!" _

"_Shhh, 's only me. Remember Dean? Remember? You're out. You killed it. You killed it." _

"_S'mmy..." the hands around his wrist wandered up to his hands and wrapped themselves around his. _

"_S'mmy..." _

"_Bobby's here. He'll help." _

_And with those words Dean drifted off again... _

SNSN

_He __managed to push himself up into a sitting position on the floor beside Dean, watching as Bobby gently wiped dirt and blood from all of his brother's wounds before starting to stitch the worst bites. _

_He was tired and worn out, he could feel the fever raging through his body. At least the nausea was gone. That has to count for something, right?_

_Dean's fight to conscious didn't start with stirring, no, he was just suddenly conscious, flinching away, a small whimper escaping him, making Bobby stop his work. _

_Sam__ heard Bobby talking to his brother as he pushed himself up to his feet again and coming to a wobbly stand. He turned around, grabbing for Dean's wrists stopping him from any further movement, while his eyes wandered to Bobby in concern. _

"_No..." Dean shook his head gently. _

"_No..." Sam could feel his brother's muscle straining, trying to escape his hold._

"_Please, no!" _

"_Shhh, 's only me. Remember Dean? Remember? You're out. You killed it. You killed it." he tried to soothe, feeling Dean going limp under his hands. _

"_S'mmy..." he smiled while he loosened his grip around Dean's wrists to move them up to his brother's hands to wrap themselves around them. _

"_S'mmy..." _

"_Bobby's here. He'll help." _

_And with those words Dean drifted off again... _

---

Next time he woke up was to the smell of coffee being mercilessly shoved up his nostrils. The smell was intoxicating and he wanted some. Now!

He blinked his eyes open and saw the origin of the coffee smell… his little brother was sitting on the floor, the back of Sam's head resting near his feet on the couch, holding a cup of coffee as if teasing him.

"Sammy…" he slurred and blinked again, trying to raise himself up from the couch.

Oh wait… his body doesn't wanna have that.

"Oh son… Jesus, God, what the…"  
He cursed and that definitely got his brother's attention.

Sam looked up, all teary eyed and looking as if he hadn't slept in days. Maybe he hasn't.

"Dean?"

He got up from the floor and placed the coffee cup on the table, just out of Dean's reach.

"What the hell, man…?"

Dean asked, wanting to know why his body felt as if he fell from a ten stories tall building and survived.

"Ghouls."

Sam said like it was the answer to everything.

"Got them?"

"They're dead."

"Good."

After settling himself back to the couch, reaching out for Sam's coffee and getting slapped on his hand by his annoying little brother, he sighed and relaxed.

"Just… go back to sleep."

He didn't need to be told twice.

**---**

**The End. **


End file.
